raphael's love affair
by autumnhamato
Summary: Raphael and april have a baby that raphael has to raise alone.


Raphael's Love Affair by Autumn Hamato Disclaimer I don"t own or make money from teenage mutant ninja mutant ninja turtles ,all related characters are property of nickelodeon,viacom,laird,and eastman Summary Raphael has a daughter with april and force to raise the baby without her. This is an idea that has been rolling around in my head.I Hope you enjoy this story .It is my first time writting a fanfiction.  
The dawn of the early busy New YORK morning faded away the passion that April O'neal and Raphael Hamato had shared the night before. Raphael the giant six foot turtle stopped on the fire escape to tie his bandana as he smiled at a sleeping april cuddled with her blanket. He knew he had to make it back to the lair before any of his brothers or father had awaken. As he leaped from buildings feeling the cold morning air on his newly showered body he couldn't help but shiver a bit. Raphael crept past a sleeping Mikey who appeared to have drifted off a sleep while reading a comic book. Well, good morning! greeted his other brother Donnie . Raphael quickly turned on his heels to see his younger brother sitting down at the kitchen table with a strong cup of black coffee. Oh good morning Donnie,as Raphael greeted him.  
In the back of Raphael's mind he was glad that it was Donnie instead of Leo sitting at the kitchen it had been Leo it would have been questions, and lectures of him being gone all meant well enought but Raphael wished he would just butt out sometimes. Raphael considered himself grown now and didn't need an older brother telling him what to 't get Raphael wrong he loved his brothers all of them but what he done at night he didn't care for any of them to know. The past six months him and April had a friends with benifits relationship sex,booze and no strings attached it was what keep Raphael coming back to April's apartment.  
April was very pretty with long dark red hair,great figure ,and awsome personality ,that reminded Raphael of the girls in the magazines he had hide under his mattress. April rolled over to see ten o'clock flashin on the alarm clock as she wiped the sleep from her had wished that Raphael was still lying next to her holding her in his strong muscular arms. April knew a relationship was impossible since she was a twenty five year old woman and he was a fifteen year old turtle. April shrugged away the thought as she got ready to meet her family for breakfast on her parent's yacht.  
When she arrived at the yacht which was named the Aprilbell her father had named after April. April had arrived to find her father Kirby O'Neal talking to his personal assistant on his telephone about a new hotel deal and her mother Kathy O'neal sipping her freshly brewed green tea. Darlin I am so glad you made rose from her chair to hug her daughter. Kathy was still lovely for her age barely changing from her days as a runway model. Kirby simply gave April a weave acknowl'edge to his had sat down at the table that had been filled with pancakes,bacon,eggs,sausage,coffee and orange juice. The family buttler Michael worked steadly to assure everyone's meal experence was satisfacture.  
After breakfast April and her mother had planned to work on their tans while her father was still on the phone contracting new hotels to be built.  
After breakfast April felt weird a feeling she couldn't really explain a mixture of sick and hot . That feeling had followed April like a bad dream for the rest of the week.  
Raphael had been by April's side trying to help her forget about being sick and entertained with movies he would rent for her.  
Raphael snuggled closer to april as they watched a romantic comedy.I think you should let Donnie look at you mabay you'll start to feel better. April starred at her lover knowing he was first thing in the morning. she agreeded Raphael stopped holding April No he shook his head tonight April the sooner the better. he lightly kissed her forhead that felt warm to his lips.  
They had found their way to the lair where Splinter the giant rat was watching is nightly stories. Hello my son and Miss O'neal greated the rat while not turning away from the tv. Hello Raphael and April both chimmed at the same time.  
They past the Dojo where Leo sat in a deep meditation and made their way to Donnie's lab down the hall.  
When they entered Donnie's lab they found his brother intranced with his newest book he had just picked up that evening. Donnie could you check out April, she's not been feeling so looked up from his book shocked that he hadn't noticed them coming into the room. Of course!Donnie layed his book down to grab his black leather doctor bag that was tucked under the worn brown leather couch he had been laying on reading. I'll leave you two, announced Raphael ,feeling awkard at watching his genius brother examing his girlfriend. Raphael retreated to the living room to play video games with Mikey.  
Donnie checked everything to only have everything come back genius turtle pushed his black rimmed glasses back up to his nose. Well, He said crossing his arms across his chest blood test may tell us what it could be .April squirmed a bit in the wooden chair she was sitting in. What do you think it is Donnie? asked April as a weave of naussa came over her purple bandana turtle paused for a moment to find the words to express his thoughts Either your pregnant or food test will tell us everything we need to know. Donnie quickly moved to his table to prepare the needle to take blood sample. After Donnie had taken blood, April layed down on the couch feeling a bit light headed and nodded off to sleep. Donnie quietly nodged April I Fall asleep April asked with a yawn. Yes,you did April ,but in your condition you need rest. Donnie sat down beside the red head. April, your pregnant! smiled Donnie thinking he was delivering good news. April sunk into the couch Oh no !April wrapped her hand across her mouth. a worried concerned expression came across the young turtles face now . I take this wasn't starred at Donnie How am I going to tell him? April felt lost and ready to cry all at the same time.  
Tell who? Donnie asked worried that his friend was in trouble and mabay he could help if he knew the situation she was took in a long breath Your going to be an uncle Donnie April blurted out. Donnie put two and two togeather to know the truth of the situation. It was his turn to be shocked this time. He couldn't help feeling happy but shocked all rolled into one feeling.  
mabay you should talk to Raphael about this. April sunk deeper into the couch as she watched the purple bandana turtle leave quickly the lab and return with his brother.  
Raphael came swiftly to April's side more worried now than held the three finger of the turtle's hand. Raphael,April chocked for words, as tears ran down her it's ok you can tell me anything. Raphael reassured her. April took in a heavy breath I am pregnant Raphael and it's yours. Raphael starred in disbelief. He had never planned to be a father,but he was ready as he ever was going to honestly never think him or his brothers would have children.  
Raphael hugged April as joy and happiness overcame him with the news of a new child on the weeped hard into Raphael's chest. Why are you crying? asked Raphael not understanding why April was sad instead of overjoyed like him. April wiped away the tears looking away from the concernced turtle's green eyes. I don't want this baby! I am not ready to be a mother especially with my career just taking off. April felt angry,fustrated and trapped with a turtle baby growing inside of 's smile faded fast at the coldness of April's reaction.I am going throught this pregnancy April lowered her head ,but we're giving this baby up after it's we're not Raphael's voice got husker and angry over took him at the thought of not seeing his child growing up.I'LL raise it myself April i don't need your simply nodded her head to agree.  
The hard part was before April and Raphael breaking the newes to his brothers and father about the pregnancy. The news went over good , splinter was excited about being a grandfather ,but sad knowing that April wasn't going to be in the childs was over joyed that he danced around the lair at the excitment of being an uncle ,while Leo and Donnie simple offered a hug and congradulations.  
After wards as April walked home she was grateful that she didn't have to tell her parents about her pregnancy. They had left yesterday to go to Paris France,where they planned to stay a year to build new hotels that her father owned ,and was expanding the chain of hotels there.  
April had tried her best to hide her pregnancy,she didn't wanna admit her baby daddy was a the months crept up she started to show more,and more. If anyone asked she simple lied saying she was artifically insemanated so her gay cousin bill and his husband could have a child at last. At Donnie's request April came to the lair weekly for him to keep progress of the baby's health.  
As April entered the lair Raphael looked up from the book he was reading Your Babies first ya April greeted all three of the turtles, Mikey and Leo was playing video games while Donnie was in his April waddled to the lab Raphael rushed to her side even though things had ended between them he still longed to be with her eventhough she made it clear she didn't want him.  
suddeny a sharp pain shot threw April AHHHH,SCREAMED April as the worst pain she ever felt in her life jolted her her water broke. Raphael scooped her up quickly and ran to Donnie's April layed on the lab table Raphael held her hand as the time for the baby grew closer and the turtles helped Donnie monitored the baby while trying to keep the pain of childbirth as low as possible for April while,Leo boiled water to sterillize the tools Donnie would need in the delivery while mikey and raphael keep April as comfortable as possible .The baby came quickly and easily to April's relief.  
Donnie held the tiny pink bundle It's a girl! beamed Donnie at his niece. the tiny baby girl looked human with light green skin that was almost pale white. She looked normal to any unspecting eyes with ten toes and ten Donnie checked out the baby to be sure she was okay and health he handed the baby to Raphael while he made sure April was okay. The tiny baby grabbed the large green finger of her father earning a chuckle from the red clad turtle I guess she's like her old man. joked Raphael She looks like April, but she has your eyes Raphael peered mikey at the tiny bundle that layed in his brothers arms.  
Raphael found himself running ragged to keep up with a new born and make sure April was comfortable while she was recovering from a week April decided that she wanted to go home to recover even though Raphael protested the idea and tryed to convence her to stay. April left anyways despite Raphael wanting her to stay for him and the baby.  
Raphael felt lost with a new born daughter learning to change diapers, feed her, and get her off to sleep.  
He sat down flipped threw a worn book of baby names still trying to decide what to call his daughter as she sleep peacefully in her carrier beside you thought of a good one ?plopped down Mikey in the chair across from Raphael and the sleeping baby. I think i have smiled Raphael I am going to tell everyone at dinner.  
At dinner time Mikey cooked six cheese pizzas everyone was just settling down to eat and Raphael was just joining them after settling the baby down. Everyone i have came up with a name for the listened carefully as they munched delicious cheese pizzas. The name i came up with is Autumn miwa Hamato proudly announced Raphael who glowed with pride over his new daughter.  
I would also like to ask everyone of you my brothers to be Autumn 's godfathers. His brothers all felt honored to be asked and no way ever say no to him.  
Time had gone by before Raphael knew it Autumn was a month old then two months old in a blink of an eye.  
Raphael put Autumn in her playpen he set up in the Dojo so he could train and keep an eye on his daughter. As Raphael was paired against Leo fighting for practice the sound of Autumn crying suddenly called for a break. As he came to Autumn's playpen April was standing with a crying baby in her arms. Hey Raphael smiled April hey smiled Raphael Let me take her .April handed him the crying child. Do you think we could talk? Mikey suddenly came up to the couple to take the baby to give his brother time to talk with to Uncle Mikey Autumn. The younger turtle reached for his crying neice. Raphael gave his baby brother a look of thank you.  
The couple went to Raphael's room that he shared with Mikey and the baby so they could talk half of the room was messy with old pizza boxes stacked up and a mountain of comic books piled beside a unmade twin bed while the other half of the room was completely different with a neatly made twin bed,baby crib and set of weights tucked in the corner of the ,i have decied that i need to pay you child support for Autumn, because i can only imagine it's expencive. April didn't wanna say but she had felt guilty for the past two months knowing she had a baby that she had just walked away was her way of trying to wash away that feeling that nagged her constantly. April sat down on the twin bed as she awaited feedback from Raphael. That's fine April,but i don't want your money i just want you to spend time with Autumn. Raphael sat crossed armed beside April. April pulled out a large brown envelope filled with money from her black leather pocketbook and handed it to Raphael. He looked surprise at the red head sitting beside him ,without saying anymore April got up and left leaving him alone again.  
Time was on fast forward for Autumn who seemed to have gone from a tiny baby to a fifteen year old in a whirl wind of brushed out her long curly dark brown hair as she gathered her bookreport that was due that day in school. Even though she was homeschooled by her Uncle Donnie,who loved to give her crazy amounts of schoolwork and homework she still found she liked going to school. Even though she was in ninth grade she was doing advanced tweveth grade work. Her uncle Donnie loved being a teacher but his expectations of his student was high. Sometime to high, because Autumn felt like she worked more than had fun some was not only expeced to maintain good grades but also train hard in the Dojo with her father and uncles. She had learned if she didn't she would suffered being grounded till she met satisfactory in train or her grades.  
Daddy! Autumn called to her father from the kitchen. In here baby. the brooklin voiced turtle called from the Dojo as he punched the battered punching bag. Daddy, i have done good in school smiled Autumn this time on my report card, so can i leave the lair to explore the city mabay see the mall on saturday.I made all a's hopefully asked almost knowing the answer before she asked her father. Sweetie, you know how i feel about you going into the city ,Raphael paused as the horror of what could happen played in the back of his mind he quickly tried to not think of it. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you, mabay when you get older you can .smiled a nervous Raphael as the thought of boys,dating and driving came across the turtle dad's mind as he knew his little girl was growing up. But daddy! whinned Autumn End of disscussion,beside it's time to go to school young lady. Raphael quickly left the Dojo for a bite of breakfast.  
Autumn knew she could ask her mother ,but that was just as impossible as asking her father. Her mother was a celebrity now with her own channel on tv, fashion lines in all the major stores,a monthly magazine called O'neal and hollywood romances that died out and resparked constantly for her. April had gone from a small reporter to a celebrity with the help of Jeffrey Lockwood, who was a well known actor in his day but had left in front of the camera to persue directing. They had meet at a charity auction that her parents hosted to raise money for shelter animals. Jeffrey was taken back by Aprils beauty and the two dated soon after. Before April knew it six month later ,she was married to Jeffery who used all his resource to help april succeed following her dream of being a famous two was happy togeather until Jeffrey was killed in a plane crash a year ago.  
Autumn barely saw her mother or really knew her since she been missing out on Autumn's life. The most communication Autumn got from her mother was a direct deposite into her checking acount every month that she had received since she was born. Ever now and again Autumn would receive a present from April with clothes , perfume, and makeup from her latest fashion lines. Autumn hated when the presents came , they seemed to upset her father eventhough he wouldn't admit it to her.  
Autumn sighed knowing her father would never agree to let her go was hard living with a overprotective father ,three uncles, and a grandfather, who never let her do anything out of being so sure something bad would happen to her if she did.  
As Autumn worked on the last of her math homework she secretly plotted to sneak out , and see the city that night for herself despite what her father had said. It's no big deal. she reasured herself.  
Autumn had never been out of the sewers her whole life, closest she had gotten was peaking in the sewer grates that her father discouraged her from doing when he caught her.  
After a delicous meal of her Uncle Mikey's supreme pizza,Autumn waited for everyone to go their separate ways so she could sneak out. Leo and Raphael went to train in the Dojo ,while Mikey played video games ,and Donnie went to his lab to continue working on his latest knew the time was right to slip out and do what she had dreamed of for a long time.  
As Autumn made it out of the manhole cover the glare of the city lights almost blinded her. As she walked down the busy sidewalk Autumn was in amazement of the new sounds,lights, people,and smells of the city that had allways been over her head. As Autumn adventured into the city curiousity seem to lead the way of this strange place and people.  
Soon Autumn had found herself at the mall curiousity overtook her making her want to go inside explore it. She had only seen the mall on tv as they had advertised it telling of the stores they had inside which made her want to go inside more now. As she walked around the mall stopping to look at everything and everyone especially the other teenager she had never seen anyone here own age before. As Autumn wondered the mall a familaur voice came behind her , she turned around to match the man's voice with a face. The man's face was her father's best friend Casey Jones. He was tall muscular man with long silky brown hair .He reminded Autumn of the men she saw on the cover of romance books ,that she had found in a pile of books Donnie had brought home one evening, until her father had discovered it and burned them to ashes. Raphael had told her she needs to read books for her age not this garbage.  
What are you doing here,are you with your mother? Casey suspeciously knew Raphael well enough to know he'd never allow his daughter out alone. Um Casey, hi Autumn panicked at the answer. Your dad know your here ?Casey almost guessed that Autumn was alone. Cassey had known Autumn since she was a year old and how Raphael wouldn't let her out of his sight even though she was fifteen years old. No he don't Casey ,but don't tell him please. begged Autumn Casey sighed kid i am going to take you home. Your father is climbing the walls with worry i bet. Autumn knew he was right, but she wanted to keep exploring the city more.  
Autumn let's go. She gave in to follow him across the mall parking lot. Suddenly a tall man with metal plates all over him and his face appeared along with a large band of ninja's dressed in black pj's to attack Autumn and pulled a baseball bat from his Autumn ordered Casey as he fought the ninja's attacking refused to run. She fought back using the ninja skills she'd learned all of her life.  
As Casey and Autumn fought hard they were over taken with being outnumbered by footsolders of Shredder took them both prisioner and locked them up in a abandon factory he was using for gentic research to expand his mutant army.  
Autumn and Casey was left in a jail cell in the basement of the hugged Autumn to comfort her as they sat on cot in the cell. Daddy, will find us! Autumn tried to reassure herself along with Casey Yes , he will Autumn.  
Shredder along with a nerdy scientist who had wild gay hair that stuck up every where came to the cell. Yes Stockman, these two mutagane experiments. The scientiest busily wrote down notes. Yes, master they will be the start of your mutant army. Excellent Shredder agreeded with the me go! demanded Autumn from the cell. Shredder stopped to look at the demanding teenager,laughting at her demandsquickly not giving the girl anymore attention than neccessary.  
Baxter Stockman stopped to observe the uniqueness of the teen. Why are you green? curously, asked the scientiest. None of your business. Autumn pulled away from the hard stare the scientiest was giving her from outside the and footsolders entered inside the cell to take Autumn to Stockman's lab for futher research. casey wanted to help free them both but five footsolders held him down while Stockman left with as i get free you've had it crom dome threatened Casey as he struggled to be free from the mountain of footsolders that had him pinned down. Shredder snorted at the empty threat of Casey Jones. You'll be mutated soon enough Jones with that him and the footsolders left. Autumn struggled to get out of the grip of the strong scientiest as he pulled her into his gentics lab. My deary don't fight me, you'll help the footclan with your your DNA we can build unstoppable i am guessing correctly your half human and half is your mother and who is your father ?asked the scientiest even more intreged now than before. Let me go ,screamed Autumn as loud as could Stockman strapped her to a hospital bed that only got tighter as she struggled to get out. As Autumn layed there feeling helpless she wished she had never left the lair or her wondered if she would ever see them a figure dropped from the ceiling and it was her Uncle Leo who fought Stockman knocking him out with a hard punch. Leo freeded Autumn with one quick sweep of his Leo hugged Autumn. No time Autumn ,Leo said firmly as he grabbed her hand leading her away to safety. As they made it threw the abandon factor they ran into mikey, Raphael and Casey who had been freeded from his cell by Mikey. The three of them was fighting a wave of footsoliders. Donnie was busily disarming the gentic machine that Stockman had built to turn the world into mutants that was under Shredders control. Raphael hugged his daughter tightly ,as he lead her away to a dark corner where she would be safe from the you ok, did they hurt you?he asked as he checked over his daughter.I am Autumn Stay here !ordered her father as he went back into the fighting.  
Autumn watched her father,uncles,grandfather and casey fighting the massive amounts of footsolders that filled the abandon Donnie's voice rang out Let's get out of here before this thing blows. Before Autumn knew what had happen she was being carried across her fathers shoulder as he along with casey ,the three other turtles and splinter quickly ran out the building that now was a ticking bomb. Daddy whinned Autumn Your in so much trouble young lady warned her father as knocked another footsolder that was coming at them quickly.  
The building blew in a weave of fire and smoke as the turtles drove away in the shellraiser.  
Autumn was greeted with hugs kisses from everyone. Raphael hugged her so tightly she thought he was going to smoother though she was safe Autumn was grounded for two months from tv ,videogames and had to do five extra bookreports.  
Even though she finally got to satisify her curiosity of the outside world she now knew why her father,uncles,and grandfather allways said it was dangerous to leave the lair.


End file.
